10 Years Ago
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: You bewitched me with your tales of the city, with its hustle and bustle atmosphere. As we sung together on the hill I secretly prayed to the goddess that you would stay in Mineral Town forever. - ONE SHOT Popuri and Jack


**Author's Note** – All right guys here is a little Harvest Moon one-shot. It features the game Harvest Moon Back to Nature. The couple is Popuri and Jack. So I hope you like it. :P Remember to R & R! ^.^

**Disclaimer –** I do NOT own anything! All rights got to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended!

**10 Years Ago**

I remember the first day we met. You and I were up in the mountains. You laying in the flower field and looking at the clouds. While I was walking by on the mountain path. I was a mere country girl who had just turned 10 years old that spring. As for you, you came from the big city. A place I had dreamed about often. You bewitched me with your tales of the city, with its hustle and bustle atmosphere. With each word you're mumbled shyly my heart raced with excitement. As we sung together on the hill I secretly prayed to the goddess that you would stay in Mineral Town forever. So I could hear more tales and learn more about you.

When our days together came to an end that crisp summer morning, I remember running to your grandfather's farm. Running down the path and through the mud, left from the previous rainstorm. I panted heavily upon my arrival as I looked over at you. As you stood there with your green duffel bag. Your grandfather smiling joyously. As the warm water beginning to well up in my eyes just like when Daddy left, I continued to look into your eyes.

"Are you leaving?" I had asked you my voice cracking between each word as the water continued to well up. You looked at me with that same blank expression you always had and simply nodded you head.

"Will you come back?" I continued as the tears now began to stream down my face and onto the fertile soil of the farm. Looking at you, my vision blurred from my tears, I saw your head go up and down as a small smile played on your face. That was the last time we were together… I remember your smile. I remember your promise.

I wait impatiently for the day when you return. I wait at my house. I wait at the hot spring. I wait at the summit, where we sang songs. And I also wait where we first. With each passing season I think of you. Spring. Summer. Fall. Winter. One by one they all roll by and yet you do not come. The years all begin to add up. I looked at myself in the mirror. The years have been going by; I have aged from a mere child to a young adult. Finally taking my hair out of the pig-tail style I had worn for years. I look over at my calendar and read the date Spring 1. It's been almost ten years since our meeting, when you made your promise to me. Just like Daddy had promised Mom. Mom's been waiting patiently just like I have. How long will you keep me waiting? Have you forgotten about me? About our time together in the mountains? About the promise you made to me? Do you break your promises?

Just as I think these thoughts I hear a knock on the front doors of the shop. Looking up from the kitchen table I get to my feet. Was it time for Sasha's Tuesday visit? No, it was too early for that. I discovered. Reaching for the door knob and pulling the door open. My eyes widen and my heart beats rapidly. You are standing before me. Looking just as you had all but 10 years ago, only taller. You look at me with that playful smile on your face as you hold a handful of Toy Flowers in your hands. I feel my cheeks blush, as I look from the flowers to your face. Your brown eyes looking into my crimson ones as if trying to read my soul.

"I'm back, Popuri." You say to me. I begin to feel the tears well up in my eyes as my joy begins to hit me. Only these tears are different. They're not tears of sadness. They're from being happy. Our meeting was similar to out goodbye. You remember don't you? The day we had our last goodbye. The day you left me. They day you returned to the city. And left me crying on your grandfather's farm. All but 10 years ago.

**END**


End file.
